


Favourite Smurf

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Sebastian likes to mock his tiny girlfriend.





	Favourite Smurf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



You were standing in front of a book shelf and tried to reach for your favourite book but as always, you were too short. You sighted "You need any help, Schatz?" Your boyfriend Sebastian was asking.   
He was laying at the couch and of course he already had a grin in his voice. You rolled your eyes "Yes please". Seb stood up and instead of just reaching for the book, he placed himself right behind you.  
"It's kind of bothering, when you're so short, huh?" he laughed. He really loved to point out how much smaller you were than him and to be honest, it sometimes really pissed you off "Really, Sebastian?! Do you really have to point that out when I need your help to reach for something?" you sounded really annoyed. Sometimes he mocked you and used you as his armrest or called you funny names. Yes, you had to laugh too about this stupid things, but in some cases, just like now...urgh

"Yes Babe, I have to because I love how short you are! Otherwise I couldn't do this!" He wrapped his arms around you and put his Chin on your head. Okay, points on his side. You leaned against him, feeling his heartbeat. "And you know what else I couldn't do?" he whispered in your ear "Huh?" He turned you around and gave you a sensitive kiss on your forehead. Then he lifted your chin and kissed your lips "and I also could not do this" he hummed. You smiled right into the kiss. How could you be mad at him? But he wasn't done yet. He lifted you up and carried you to the couch "Imagine you would be taller, who would carry who then?" He laughed and did a little spin with you before he laid you down on the couch and hovered over you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes "I can't help but you're my favourite smurf and that's definitley one of the points I love most about you!" he smiled and kissed you once again "I love you too, kleiner Spinner" you replied laughing. Then Sebastian got up and brought you your favourite book and you realized once again that it's really not that bad having a taller boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
